chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Weatherby
Lieutenant Michael Weatherby was a British Commando that served during World War II in the 20th Century. From 1940 to 1944 he served as a deep cover operative working for British Intelligence, though from 1942 to 1944 he was an attache to the Office of Strategic Services, an American-led board of intelligence gathering officials that would later become the Central Intelligence Agency. Weatherby was by trade a soldier and a spy. A soldier since 1939, he was initially stationed in North Africa as a spy on the German operations in the initial campaign. The height of Weatherby's trade-craft career his posing of an SS officer in his time under the command of the OSS. Weatherby survived the war without his cover being blown and he retired to the English countryside. He passed away peacefully in 1975. The Kabarat Though Weatherby's career had taken him all over Europe and Africa, the Deutschland-''class dreadnought known as the Kabarat would be his longest single assignment. For a long time, Weatherby posed as an SS officer by the name of Erwin Muller. His cover was deep and appropriately backstopped. Allied spies ensured that his identity would remain airtight with documents inserted into Berlin's offices where they needed to be. Weatherby gathered intelligence about the ship's function and its destination. He also built a rapport with the vessel's captain to help get information. Weatherby played a jovial personality, not usually the custom for the SS but a welcome addition to the ''Kabarat's crew. Then, on April 10, 1942, Weatherby was faced with something he didn't expect. The ship itself was brought to an area south of the Isle of Flores. There was an island with a collection of ships forming a giant drilling platform and docking center. The area was not mentioned in the German force deployments which got Weatherby interested. What they found was a jewel in the sand near this island. This was not what Weatherby was expecting. This jewel, despite being found in a remote location seemed cut and polished. It also demonstrated the ability to defy gravity as demonsted by the Karabat's ''head researched, Dr. Lorenzo Gallami, an Italian geologist working for the Germans. If what the scientists describing it were telling the truth, it could also have interesting powers. Weatherby made his report to the Allies on the jewel. Heinrich Himmler was interested in the jewel, at which Weatherby wondered whether it would be used in the so called Paranomal Division of the man's research. The British commando had knowledge of Himmler's little pet projects and despite the failure rates to augment his men, this time he likely could have found a winner. With his message received by a trailing ship, the [[HMS Unicorn|HMS ''Unicorn]], Weatherby continued to assume the role as Haupsturmfuhrer Muller as the ship was ordered to dock in Copenhagen whereupon the jewel would be taken straight to Berlin. The allies attacked the air convoy that was taking the jewel to Berlin before it even left Denmark. While in aerial transit, the transport plane was shot down by British snub fighters. The plane went down in the Baltic sea with all hands. The jewel was never recovered by the Nazis, and this small victory helped influence the later years of the war, denying Hitler a powerful weapon. Behind the Scenes Weatherby's character is intended to show that the story of the Chaos Chronicles spans many eras. It should be known that the jewel that Weatherby discovered was in fact, a Chaos Emerald, one of the jewels that was found on Earth. Because of the interesting story of secret Nazi experiments and ubermensch stories, I thought it would be neat to try and make a story that had such an angle. I'm contemplating expanding stories like this through history that show just what an effect these had on Earth's history. It should also be known that this could take place either in the Terra Novan version of Earth or perhaps in the Prime Earth. The ambiguity is somewhat intentional. If in Prime Earth's universe, it means that there is still a hidden Chaos Emerald in the Baltic sea, bringing the total Emeralds believed to be on or around Earth to 5. Trivia * Weatherby is the first mentioned character that operated in World War II * Weatherby's report is the oldest known interaction with a Chaos Emerald, predating the events of Soldier's Log by 1292 years. * Weatherby likely spoke fluent German giving his position as an SS officer. He likely appeared to look German enough to pass cursory looks to dispel suspicion against him. List of Appearances * Weatherby's Report (first appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:Military